


Individuality

by Estel



Series: All Those Yesterdays [7]
Category: Minority Report (2002), Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the world outside reveres the Precogs like modern deities, Wally knows them as they really are, even as they lay in medicated mid-consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Individuality

Photonic containment bath, alternately known as "the milk bath"; a pool of scientifically enhanced water used to meld three minds into one voice. During the days of Precrime, it was the most advanced way of connecting the Precogs in hopes that their union would make their visions meld into one clear thought. It certainly heightened their connection, but it did not create the "unity" that the specialists were hoping for.

Wally, their caretaker, could always tell when they were arguing, even in their vegetative states. Arthur and Agatha would pose opposite pieces of the same scenario, leaving Dash to fill in the gaps between when he could. Their visions weren't necessarily different from one another, but what they considered important would often be very disparate. "Play nice," Wally muttered far more than once over his tenure in “the temple”, not that they could particularly hear him.

Six years was a very long time to spend with three people that did not speak or take any action, but Wally found his ways to connect to each of them. With Agatha, it was easy. She reacted positively to nearly everything he did for her, and thus it made it so easy to care for her.

The twins each had their difficulties in the early days as Wally was getting to know them.

Arthur was always stubborn, even in virtual stasis. If Wally did something or said something Arthur did not like, the young Precog would have negative reactions and readings, almost as if he were screaming through the machines they were all bound to. It made for a hard learning curve.

Dash was simply fragile. At first he was just as hearty and reactive as the other two, but within a month of being in the milk bath, he started to fade easily. It took a lot of work for Wally to keep Dash connected and his signal active. There were many instances in which Dash's visions did not weigh in because he had slipped past the readable level of drugged consciousness.

Though the other scientists were expecting him to be much like his brother, it seemed the two of them found every one of their limited chances to be different from one another.

The challenge was at first very stressful for Wally and the small team that loaded in the Precrime “temple”, but the importance of the work never escaped him. These three lives were pushing to be lived, even as their bodies slept and their minds streamed violence to their terminals.

Somewhere along the way, the importance of the job became muttled with his love for these three subtle voices and nearly everything else, his promising technical career, his hobbies, and even his social life, became secondary to caring for them. He could see how much was being sacrificed to save thousands of lives.


End file.
